


a thief for your heart

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [74]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Ron Speirs' Sticky Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: Ron was bending over the couch, one arm buried deep in between the cushions.
It wasn’t the strangest thing that Carwood had ever seen his husband do, but he still needed some context to understand what’s going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for that anon who requested for Speirton with this prompt, _"What do you mean? I didn't try to pickpocket you, your butt is just amazing!"_
> 
> this is my first time of writing Speirs and Lipton and truthfully I'm a bit nervous in publishing this but I have so much fun writing them. I hope you will like it too. 
> 
> beta-read by me, so there are tons of mistakes here.

“What are you doing?”

Ron whipped his head around to see his husband standing by the archway leading to the living room; an eyebrow cocked up in amusement as he took in the scene in front of him.

Ron was bending over the couch, one arm buried deep in between the cushions.

It wasn’t the strangest thing that Carwood had ever seen his husband do, but he still needed _some_ context to understand what’s going on.

“I can’t find my wallet,” Ron replied but there was a questioning lilt to his answer as if he wasn’t sure exactly why he had his arm in between the cushions too.

Carwood’s lips curled up into a fond smile, his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

Ron glared and continued to grope the tight space between the cushions. “Stop laughing and come help me find the damn wallet before they give up our table.”

Carwood stepped closer, lips still stretched into a smile. “You won’t find it.”

Ron stopped groping and stared down at his husband. For any other living human being even with the slightest survival instinct, they would immediately back away from Ron Speirs when his eyes had that hard glint in them. But Carwood Lipton just grinned loopily, his eyes bright and Ron hated him a bit for that.

“Lip,” Ron growled and Carwood knew that tone, it was the tone Ron used enough time when he was ready to chide George or Chuck or Floyd for doing something stupid.

“Yes, dear?” Carwood only replied brazenly, still grinning when he Ron stalked closer to where he was standing.

“What did you do to my wallet?”

Carwood raised his hands and fussed with Ron’s tweed jacket; smoothing out the lapels and fixing the end tail of his scarf before he leaned down to brush his lips against the shell of Ron’s ear.

“I hide it,” Carwood whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the side of Ron’s head before pulling back, smiling.

Ron’s eyes narrowed even more. “Why did you hide my wallet? Did George tell you about your butt picture? Because that’s not my fault. He took it right out from my hand.”

Carwood tilted his head, the smile froze and melted off of his face. “You have a picture of my butt and George saw it?”

“Ah.”

“Ron?”

“Nevermind _that_.” Ron swatted that question away. “That’s not important _now_. What’s important is why are you hiding my wallet?” Ron asked, hands on his waist.

Carwood stared at his husband, using his patented puppy-eyed stare to coax out the information about his butt photo from Ron, but he just stared back unrepentant. Without taking his eyes of his husband’s face, Carwood answered, “You’re not gonna pay for anything tonight. So you won’t need your wallet.”

“It’s our anniversary. Of course I’m paying!”

Carwood only shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly because he had anticipated Ron’s reaction. “You paid last year. It’s my turn to treat you this year.”

Ron opened his mouth but Carwood quickly leaned down to peck his mouth, effectively shutting him up in the process.

“No arguing.”

Ron twisted his mouth into a pout and he did it with such ease that surprised himself even now. Being with Carwood made him able to let go of his hard persona, made him realize that there was someone he could trust with all of his life to show the soft side of him without being worried of it being used against him.

“Don’t pout,” Carwood teased, grinning when Ron exaggerated his pouting until Carwood snorted out a laugh. “Stop that. We’ll be late if we don’t go now.”

“Fine,” Ron sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping down dramatically. “I’m gonna order the most expensive thing tonight and you will regret not letting me pay.”

“You can have anything that you want, Ron.” Carwood smiled, already pulling Ron by his hand; fingers clasped together tightly as they move side by side.

*

When they got to the restaurant, there was already a line forming; people queuing up and waiting for their names to be called. Ron was pressed close to Carwood, casually running his palm on his husband’s muscled back. Up and down. Up and down. Then the hand strayed downwards even more.

At first Carwood ignored it. He thought the brush on the fabric of his jeans was accidental. Then Ron hooked his fingers inside the pocket of his jeans when people started to jostle and push the line. Ron had his arm around Carwood and Ron’s fingers inside his pocket, wiggling them—

Carwood turned to look at her husband who was staring straight ahead with such an innocent expression that didn’t belong on his face. He knew that Ron would always protect him from any harm. But he also knew he was married to _the Ron Speirs._

“Ronald Charles Speirs,” he chided softly and Ron’s eyes blinked owlishly back at him. “Are you seriously trying to pickpocket me?”

Ron let out a horrified gasp and spluttered at Carwood. “What do you mean? Of course I didn’t try to pickpocket you!”

“Really?” Carwood asked, not quite believing his husband innocent expression.

Then Carwood felt the firm squeeze on his butt and Ron’s accompanying leer on his handsome face. “ _Really_. Your ass looks nice in this by the way. Must be from all the squats you’ve been doing.”

Ron pinched Carwood’s butt to drive the point and he might would have told Ron to quit it if it wasn’t for the voice telling them to quit being perverts.

“Pervert,” Carwood whispered and grinned when Ron rolled his eyes; his hand still cupping his butt firmly; ignoring the indignant sound from the old lady behind them.

*

Dinner was perfect.

The food was great, the wine loosened them up nicely. And Ron Speirs was in love with Carwood Lipton.

“Happy anniversary,” Carwood beamed, clinking their glasses together. “To another 10 years!”

Ron smirked and it melted into a genuine smile when he looked at Carwood; his chest warming up pleasantly.

“Can’t believe you willingly stay with my stubborn ass for 10 years,” Ron said quietly, placing the glass down as he reached for Carwood’s hand.

“Thank you,” Ron whispered and Carwood gripped his hand firmly, thumb caressing his knuckles.

“None of that,” Carwood said. “We both know you will never change your way, and we both know that’s one of the many things I love about you. I stay not because you made it easier for me. I stay because I love you. Even in your most stubborn state of mind, I still love you.”

Carwood held up Ron’s hand and kissed his fingers lightly. “Plus, I do love a challenge and you are the best challenge in my life.”

Ron laughed, shaking his head; the warm feeling in his chest intensified and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Carwood properly and to show him how much he loved Carwood.

“Let’s go home.”

Carwood smiled back, nodded to the waiter for the bill and when it arrived, he realized that his wallet was not in his pocket. He looked at Ron who was smirking at him.

Ron nonchalantly pulled out Carwood’s wallet from his jacket and proceeded to pay the bill before handing the thick square leather to his husband.

“You did steal it from me,” Carwood tried to chide but his tone curved into amusement instead; one end of his mouth tugging up.

“Told you I will pay for dinner,” Ron replied, standing up from his chair to help Carwood out from his chair.

“Technically, I paid for dinner,” Carwood quipped back easily, pulling on his coat as Ron helped buttoned it up. “Because it’s my money.”

“Your money is my money because we are married. So technically, _I_ paid for dinner.”

Carwood took Ron’s hand in his as they walked side by side together; the crisp autumn night air felt refreshing when they stepped out from the busy restaurant.

“You know there’s one thing that you don’t have to steal from me because I will gladly give it up to you,” Carwood commented lightly.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

Carwood pulled Ron’s hand towards him and pressed his palm flat against his chest.

“This,” Carwood replied, and Ron could feel the steady beat of his heart against his palm. “Always belongs to you.”

“You’re such a sap, Lipton,” Ron grunted, but he was smiling widely when he saw Carwood grinning toothily at him.

“Love you too, Ron,” Carwood chirped and pulled Ron closer to him, sharing warmth as they walked hand in hand towards their home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
